


Bimbo Three Houses

by snakebit1995



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, F/M, Sex, bimbo, bimbofication
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2020-10-21 20:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20699402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakebit1995/pseuds/snakebit1995
Summary: Byleth, with the might of the Bimbo Goddess Sothis, works to make life easier for her students and herself by teaching them stratagies for battle and outside it.Contains: SEX, Bimbofication





	1. Prologue

** _Wanted to try something new_ **

* * *

The continent of Fodlan, a large land mass home to three distinct nations, the Adrestian Empire, The Holy Kingdom of Faerghus and the Leicester Alliance, the three nations had been living in relative peace for centuries. At the center of these three nations was a hub of the continent’s religion, the Church of Seiros, Garreg Mach Monastery. Garreg Mach was not only a monastery but also home to a well renowned Military Academy and officer’s school where heroic warriors and knights would teach the next generation in order to help keep Fodlan at peace.

One of these teacher’s was a young woman named Byleth. A strange girl with ample curves, long deep forest green hair and the skills to be named a teacher with little fame or commitment to the Church, still just a few days ago she was invited here.

“Are you done just staring at yourself in the mirror?” A voice asked.

Byleth sighed, for as long as she could remember she’d been seeing this woman in her mind, she too had long green hair, elf like pointed ears and wore layered robes that did little to hid her attractive body. Her body was mature and womanly with long legs and slightly abundant bosom like Byleth’s but she had a youthful aura about her.

She was called Sothis, and she was a being that resided with Byleth.

“Are you sure you’re cut out to be a teacher?” Sothis asked.

“Hey I can like totally do this.” Byleth pouted “I’m great with kids, with me guiding them they’ll surely learn what they need to in order to be proper adults.”

Sothis snickered a bit “Now you’re making me excited, maybe we’ll meeting more interesting ones like those three from the other night, why not head out and introduce yourself?”

“I love that idea.” Byleth said closing her lipstick.

Byleth left her room and headed to the Officer Academy to introduce herself to the students. She had met a trio of them the other night but now she’d properly get to see the rest of the class.

The first group she was meeting were the Blue Lions, their house was filled with members from the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus.

“Oh Dimitri.” She saw the blonde boy she met the other night “It’s great to see you.”

“Oh Professor.” He bowed “I heard you would be teaching here.”

“Yeah they asked me if I could lead the Black Eagles or something but I wanted to meet everyone.” Byleth smiled “Could you introduce me.”

“Of course, it would be my honor.” He said.

Byleth could tell Dimitri was simply trying to be polite and honorable, and it was cute how he was trying not to make her a focus…cute but stupid she liked being looked at, especially by hot young guys.

“Well hello there.” A handsome young man with orange hair came up to the professor “I haven’t seen you before, are you the new teacher everyone is talking about, they said you were beautiful but this is something else.”

“You don’t waste any time.” A girl with long braided blonde hair sighed “Hello professor, I am Ingrid, I look forward to learning from you.”

“Me too, my name is Sylvain by the way.” The boy said.

“I’m sure it will be a pleasure to teach both of you.” Byleth smiled slyly.

After that Dimitri introduced her to Felix, a serious and stern swordsman student, and Dedue, Dimitri’s right hand and a man from the land of Duscur which once attacked the kingdom.

“I’ve heard a lot about men from Duscur.” Byleth licked her lips a bit “Hopefully you can dispel some of those rumors or maybe confirm others.”

Lastly she met three girls.

Mercedes, a young devote woman and the oldest in this class with long light brown almost cream colored hair and a seemingly developed body that she kept hidden under her uniform. Annette, Mercedes best friend and a strong magic user, she was quite petite and the smallest person in the class. Lastly was Ashe, a young girl with messy shoulder length grey hair, she was the adopted daughter of a knight and seemed eager to help out.

“If you need us for anything professor please just ask.” Ashe smiled.

“Oh yes we’re here to help.” Mercedes smiled.

“Help, yeah we can do that.” Annette said looking at Byleth’s chest, the teacher snickering at the student’s breast envy.

“Well I’m afraid I have other students to meet but I hope to get to know you all very well, every inch of you all.” Byleth smiled.

After leaving the Blue Lions she went to see the Golden Deer, Students from the Alliance led by their House Leader Claude.

“Hey Teach here scoping out the competition, or maybe something else.” The dark-skinned body asked.

“You’re a tease.” Byleth giggled “Lucky for you I like teases.”

After introducing herself she went to meet the members of the house.

First was a large man with bulging muscles named Raphael and a tall skinny boy with short oddly cut blue hair named Lorenz.

“My you are a ravishing beauty.” Lorenz said “Why if you were from a noble house you would surely be the most sought-after woman in the world.”

“Noble or not so long as you can get the job done who cares.” Byleth said.

“Wow you do sound just like Captain Jeralt.” A girl with short orange hair said “I’m Leonie, his original apprentice.”

“Father never mentioned an apprentice.” Byleth said.

“And he never mentioned a daughter either.” Leonie gave her a look “Especially not one so…not mercenary like.”

“Trust me sweetie I’ve ended lots of battles, some with sword thirsts and some before blood is even spilled, come by some time and maybe I’ll teach you my secret techniques, ones father could never show you.” Byleth smiled and blew a kiss.

After that she met four other girls.

Hilda a young but spoiled young girl with pink twintails who seemed more interested in makeup and accessories than battle.

“Oh, Professor I think you and I will get along great.” Hilda said “What color is that you use on your lips?”

“Fairy’s Forest.” Byleth said “I got it from this little shop in a village just on the border of Gronder Field.”

“You’ll have to take me when we have a chance.” Hilda smiled.

“Bah all that is useless.” Lysithea, a short girl with long white hair said.

She was young, or at least young looking to Byleth.

“How pretty you look means nothing if you get killed.” She said.

“Please don’t fight.” Marianne, a shy girl with braided and bunned hair that was a little ratty and shoddily done.

“Yeah we can all get along just fine.” The last girl with short light pale green ahir in a bob said.

She was also wearing glasses and had pale skin and average looks, her name was Izabella and Byleth was sure she had a ton of potential for beauty.

“I’m sure we’ll all get along, Izzy is right.” Hilda smiled “Right Professor?”

“Of course.” Byleth said “Well I need to go meet my class now, see you ladies around.”

Lastly Byleth ended up at the classroom of the Black Eagles, but Edelgard her house leader and the only student she’d met so far was nowhere to be found.

“Are you the new professor, looking for Edie right?” a young girl with fashionable dress came up “She and Hubert stepped out a moment but they should be back soon, I’m Dorothea by the way.”

“Hello Dorothea, what’s a pretty young lady like you doing in a gritty officer’s academy like this?” Byleth asked.

“Hunting for nobles so I can marry one and live a good life.” Dorothea said.

“Oh, a girl after my own heart.” Byleth hugged her.

“Glad to see someone not judging.” Dorothea said.

“What matters is a lady be happy and use her charms to achieve that and be strong.” Byleth said.

“You’re like my dream.” Dorothea clapped “Teach me to be as awesome as you!”

Byleth patted her head and went to meet the other students. She met Linhardt a sleepy young man who seemed more interested in a nap than her body. Ferdinand a polite and noble boy who was a bit flustered by her appearance.

“Oh, who cares about how she looks can she fight?” A girl with mostly shaved blue hair asked.

Her name was Cassie, she was the daughter of a noble with an older brother who would inherit everything so she was here to become a night. She had a petite but toned body and a gung-ho attitude.

Lastly, she met Petra, a woman from the archipelago nation of Brigid and Bernadette a shy little girl who seemed ready to run and hide in her room.

“That’s some outfit Professor.” Bernadette blushed seeing Byleth’s elaborate lace leggings.

“I was not aware Fodlan fashion was so…out landing.” Petra said.

“Don’t worry I’ll help you get all acquainted with the look of Fodlan.” The teacher smirked.

“Professor I’m sorry if I kept you waiting.”

Byleth turned and saw Edelgard, a beautiful white-haired maiden, and her assistant and servant Hubert, a scary black-haired man.

“Oh I was just introducing myself to everyone really quick, figured we should get to know each other like you and I did.” Byleth giggled “They’re all so nice, I’m looking forward to teaching you and learning with you, let’s have a great year okay!”

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**This is essentially just a prologue to introduce the students for everyone and get the world set up. Also in this story there are three characters who are girls despite being guys in the games. Ashe is Ashe just a girl, Ignatz is Izabella and Caspar is Cassie.**

**Till Next Time!**


	2. Teacher and Student

Having settled into her new routine as a teacher Byleth was enjoying life in the monastery, she never realized that being a teacher could feel so rewarding.

“There are two key types of attacks with most types of weapons.” Byleth said “Sweeps…and thrusts.”

She demonstrated, her chest jiggling a bit.

“Okay that’s enough for today class dismissed.” She smiled.

As the class slowly filtered out and Byleth started gathering her things, she was happy they were always so attentive to her, being watched felt so right. After sending her class on their way she spent some time in the training grounds sparring with Catherine one of the nights.

“I’m always impressed about how well you move.” Catherine stepped back “You think with a body like what you have you’d be more sluggish and off balance.”

“I guess since I’ve always been so beautiful, I made it a natural part of my fighting stance and style.” Byleth told her “You get used to managing extra momentum and since people always see how great I look they think I’m just a pretty face not someone who can cut them down with a single blow.”

Catherine just laughed “You’re something…”

“Well it’s getting late; I suppose I should start turning in.” Byleth said “Goodnight.”

“Yeah night.”

Byleth left the Training grounds alone, the moon just starting to get higher into the sky.

“Hmm, is that Edelgard?” she looked over and saw her star student and house leader near the lake.

Byleth walked over and found the white-haired girl there.

“Oh, hello professor.” She looked over her shoulder “What’s got you out so late?”

“Just a little training actually.” Byleth smiled “And you?”

“Just a little fresh air, tried sleeping but…the future of the empire weighs heavily on my pillow I suppose.” She laughed “Sometimes it feels like the darkness just closes in around me.”

“Still a girl like you needs her rest.” Byleth smiled.

“Then I suppose you should be heading back to bed too then?” She smirked “You can’t be that much older than me.”

“It’s rude to ask a lady her age.” Byleth laughed.

Edelgard let out a curt giggle, a surprising reaction from her.

“There are times I long for the warmth of the sun, we’ve discussed my past before, you remember correct?” she asked.

Byleth nodded, she had once told the teacher about how all her siblings and relatives were sick, dead or some other form of maimed leaving her as the sole heir to the throne, but she felt hunted and haunted by the darkness of her life. Byleth found it all sad, Edelgard had such ambition and drive but the reasons why she wanted it…it was sometimes less like it was her dream and more like it was what she was running away from.

“When I think back to my siblings and I imprisoned under the palace…experimented on to imbue crests onto our bodies.” She paused and stared at the calm waters of the pond “I have always possessed the Crest of Seiros, inherited through the Hresvelg bloodline. But it was only a Minor Crest, and most of my siblings bore no Crest at all. In order to create a peerless emperor to rule Fodlan, they violated our bodies by cutting open our very flesh. Now here I stand, the fruit of that endeavor: Edelgard von Hresvelg, but the cost was…too great.”

“I can’t believe your father allowed that.” The teacher said.

“He was just a puppet to the Prime Minister then.” The student sighed “Crests, people care so much about them, I’ve sure you’ve noticed since they identified yours that things have changed.”

Byleth nodded, recently she obtained a new sword, the Sword of the Creator, and with it discovered the name of the Crest on her body, The Crest of Flames.

“Yeah everyone’s been curious about it.” Byleth nodded “Rhea, the other teachers…”

“It’s rare…As far as I know only three people have ever had it.” Edelgard said “You, Nemesis…and myself.”

“Wait you have the Crest of Flames?” Byleth gasped.

“It manifested in me somehow, but when it did, I made a promise, an oath.” She said “For the sake of my family and the other souls traded to make me like this…I would build a world where such trivial things like crests didn’t matter, where life would not be sacrificed so meaninglessly. I will become emperor and change this world, I swear it.”

“Now that’s a goal I can support.” Byleth smiled and hugged her “You’re a good student Edelgard, always so attentive in class and striving to make the world a better place.”

“Oh, thank you professor.” The girl blushed feeling her teacher’s soft body against her.

“Come on it’s late let me walk you back to your room.” Byleth smiled.

Edelgard smiled and got led along to the upper level of the dorms where the noble students stayed. It was quiet everyone was long since asleep.

“Well thank you for walking me back.” Edelgard said with a bit of a blush.

“Fufufu.” Byleth giggled.

“What’s so funny?” Edelgard asked.

“Just how cute you are under this moonlight.” Byleth touched her face “I see how you look at me in class, how you stay for extra lessons, ask for help with your stance and training.”

“I don’t know what you mean.” Edelgard said pushing her hand off “You must be misunderstanding.”

“I really don’t think I am.” The teacher moved in closer, her lips inches from her students face “How would you like to try and earn some extra credit?”

She leaned in and started to kiss her, Edelgard shocked at first but soon letting her hands fall to Byleth’s waist and kissing back. They managed to slip in the door and lock it, falling onto the bed still kissing and running their hands over one another.

“Professor.” Edelgard moaned as the older girl kissed her neck a bit.

“Relax, I’ve got plenty to teach you.” She whispered nibbling on her earlobe a bit.

Byleth stripped her down, smiling at her pale skin, the bloom of youth on her student’s body.

“Okay now it’s your turn.” Byleth removed her cape “Take is slow, study and find the sweet spots of your partner’s body.”

Edelgard started slowly, and a little nervously, removing Byleth’s clothes. She got the bulkier armored portions of her outfit off leaving her in just her corset, short skirt and leggings.

“HMM!” Edelgard bit down on the toe area of Byleth’s leggings and pulled them off with her teeth.

Byleth smirked feeling the smooth lacy garment slide off her creamy thighs. After that she did the same with her skirt and panties then tugged out the strings on her corset and saw her teacher’s naked body.

“Wow…” she gulped.

“It’s cute how much you seem taken aback by my beauty.” She smiled.

“Sorry Professor.” She blushed.

“No reason to apologize.” Byleth pulled her close and kissed her again “I like it.”

“I never expected something like this.” Edelgard said rubbing her breasts a bit “Professor you’re just so…”

Byleth silenced her with a kiss, her hands running up and down the empress thigh. She pulled her body closer and began rubbing a finger over her folds.

“HMM!” Edelgard gasped.

“Just watch and learn.” Byleth licked her lips and started doing more getting her fingers inside her.

“HA!” Edelgard gasped.

“How cute.” Byleth started moving her fingers faster and faster.

Byleth pumped her middle and index finger in and out rapidly as Edelgard gripped the sheets and moaned, her body gaining a light shine of sweat.

“Professor!” Edelgard gasped as the teacher leaned over and kissed her small but perky breasts a bit.

Byleth giggled again, teeth slightly biting down on her lover’s nipple, her fingers never stopping. Edelgard was already having trouble holding back, her inexperience showing in her body’s desire for release.

“Come on now, just let it happen you don’t need to impress me.” Byleth said as her fingers beat against the royal’s folds, her clit twitching with excitement.

“AHHHH!” Edelgard screamed out, body seizing a bit as her wanting warmth squirted out like a gushing fountain.

“Well how was it?” Byleth asked shoving both fingers in her mouth and sucking on them like a popsicle.

“It was…incredible.” She blushed.

“Good but we’re not done yet.” Byleth sat back and used her saliva and cum soaked fingers to spread her folds “It’s your turn now.”

Edelgard crawled forward a bit and got her head between the woman’s thighs, slowly her tongue reached out and dragged against Byleth’s folds. It was slow at first as she adjusted to the feel and taste but soon it was like a hungry beast diving into a meal.

“HMMM!” Edelgard stuck her tongue in deeper, probing and poking at her professor’s walls.

“Oh, Edelgard talk about aiming to please!” Byleth moaned rubbing one of her large breasts “Get in there!”

She dove in deeper, holding onto the thighs like handrails as she loudly slurped and sucked, looking up at her teacher for approval, seemingly increasing her speed when she was looked at with desire. Byleth held the head of the girl against her pussy, feeling her body squirming a bit as she tried to resist her urges. Ever since she’d gotten to the monastery a couple months ago, she’d barely gotten any save for a couple quickies with some guards, this was her chance for a real climactic release.

“HMMM GAAA!” Byleth suddenly screamed out, her body squirting a bit as she came with Edelgard, the girl all to happy to take in her juices.

They both finally settled down, laying on the bed together, the white maiden using her teacher’s breasts like pillows as she drifted to sleep.

“She’s cute like this.” Byleth rubbed her hair a bit as she slept “She has goals…good ones, I just want to help her I only wish I knew how.”

“Hmm, stay by her side.” The voice of Sothis said “You’ll know in time. I feel something special about her and you.”

* * *

**AM**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you want to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**


	3. New Power- Dorothea

When Byleth got back to teaching things between her and Edelgard were still a bit awkward, they had been close but now it was like the student was unsure of how to deal with the fact she and her teacher had slept together. Byleth was a little hurt but Edelgard wouldn’t have been the first person she’d slept with that wasn’t keen on her afterward.

Some other strange things had happened, during a recent mission Byleth had acquired a weapon called the Sword of the Creator and Rhea had entrusted it to her.

“That Sword.” Sothis appeared “There’s something about it that’s familiar to me.”

“What do you mean?” Byleth asked as they were studying it after class.

“I sense…a fragment of my power in it.” Sothis said “I think if you hold on to this some of my own abilities may bond to you given our shared selves.”

“In English?” Byleth sighed.

“Keep the sword close and you too might be able to affect others the way I used to.” Sothis said.

“Used to?” Byleth asked.

“I’m not sure but I feel like I remember something.” Sothis hummed “The Goddess Sothis…? Never mind that I’ll think on it later.”

Byleth shrugged and put the sword into her holster.

“Professor do you have a moment?” Dorothea, one of her students, came up to her before she left the classroom.

“I always have time for a student.” She smiled “What’s up?

“Well Professor I’m looking for love, that’s half the reason I came to this school.” Dorothea said “To find a nice noble to marry so I can live in the lap of luxury.”

“What a selfless goal.” Byleth giggled sarcastically.

“Selfless or not it’s my dream, but I’m having trouble wooing the right men here.” She said “You’re an experienced beautiful woman, do you have any advice how I can get them to look at me rather than you?”

“Oh, so you’re jealous of my beautiful looks?” Byleth smirked.

“As much as I care about my looks even I know you’re the most beautiful woman on campus professor.” She smiled.

“Well thank you for the compliment.” Byleth smiled “But I’m not sure what it is you want; how can I help?”

“What’s your secret?” Dorothea asked “How do you keep your skin so lustrous, your looks so proper and clear, your makeup without a smudge to be seen.”

“I really don’t know what to say.” Byleth chuckled “I suppose it just comes naturally to me.”

“You’re strong on the battlefield but you have a body like a fair maiden.” Dorothea sighed “Life’s so unfair.”

“Hey don’t say that you’re plenty beautiful.” Byleth told her “I’m sure you’ll be able to get a nice man no problem. I’ll do my best to help you.”

“Oh, you’re the best professor.” Dorothea hugged her, soft chest on her Teacher’s large bosom

“Now hold a moment.” Sothis appeared in Byleth’s vision “This girl, I think she may be the perfect opportunity to test out a new power we have.”

“What do you mean?” Byleth spoke back mentally.

“Well she trusts you and wishes to attain more beauty, so perhaps we should give it to her.” Sothis said.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Byleth asked.

“Do you truly doubt me?” She huffed.

Byleth rolled her eyes.

“Dorothea hold on a second.” The professor “I think I might have something that could help you.”

“Really, oh thank you so much.” The girl smiled.

The professor left the girl in the classroom while she slipped into her office to speak privately with Sothis.

“Now what nonsense are you talking about?” Byleth asked.

“Nonsense, now listen hear I speak of no nonsense.” Sothis huffed “With the sword of the creator you can tap into more of my power, my beauty and strenght, and with that…empower your students.”

“Umm…what?” Byleth asked.

Sothis groaned and rubbed her temples a bit “If you focus your crest energy while using the sword, people cut by it will be more…open minded.”

“So, if I use the sword on someone, they’ll become more like me?” Byleth asked.

“In simple terms yes.” Sothis sighed a bit “Simply channel your power and slice or stab away.”

“Wait what?” Byleth said “I need to stab them?”

“Don’t worry it’s won’t kill them…probably.” The goddess said “In a way they’ll die and be reborn.”

“Well…okay I trust you.” Byleth said nervously “But if we end up killing her well.”

“Don’t worry I will have my time powers on standby.” Sothis said.

Byleth nodded and stepped out.

“Okay uhh…close your eyes it’s a surprise.” She said.

“Really, well you like fun professor.” Dorothea shut her eyes as her teacher walked up behind her.

Byleth took another deep breath, she really hoped Sothis was right about this.

“Here it comes.” She said holding her sword in front of her.

“Don’t keep me waiting Professor I’m getting-UGH!”

Dorothea felt a searing pain in her core, her eyes shot open and were stunned to see the Sword of the Creator protruding from her chest, but there was no blood, no gore, it was as though the blade glowed green and spectral.

“Professor…” Dorothea groaned a bit as the woman slowly removed her blade, as Byleth did so though the pain of the stabbing subsided and was replaced with a relaxing feeling of pleasure and ease.

“OHHHAA!” Dorothea moaned as Byleth finished pulling the sword out, no wound remaining.

The girl’s knees shook and her body twitched as her eyes rolled around and her tongue quivered.

“Did she just…” Byleth blushed a small amount having just seen her student orgasm like that.

“Well done.” Sothis smiled “It’s begun.”

Byleth watched as Dorothea’s body took on a pinkish green glowing aura, the effects of a change apparent on her body. Dorothea’s already substantial curves endowed themselves with more flesh, breasts spilling over her top and showing plenty of cleavage as her hips widened quite a bit. Her gorgeous brown locks gained even more luster as they draped down her back. Some of the stitching on her stockings popped as her thighs and calves plumped up softly. Dorothea let out a deep moan as her lips filled out more, her eyelashes fluttered and golden colored make up appeared on her face and fingernails.

“Hmm Professor that was divine.” Dorothea moaned a bit as the glowing around her faded “I’ve never felt like this before. Men won’t be able to resist me now.”

“You don’t mind?” Byleth asked “You know the whole…stabbing you thing?”

“I’m not sure what this all is but I’m not complaining.” Dorothea said “If anything I want to thank you.”

“Now that is something, I wouldn’t mind at all.” Byleth smirked as her student moved closer and put her hands around her hips.

“MMMMHH!” The two wasted no time slamming their lips together and starting to make out, both moving their hands up and grabbing at their breasts like needy puppies.

“Oh Professor!” Dorothea moaned as Byleth took a bit squeeze of her right tit.

“You’re nearly as big as me, I’m jealous.” Byleth smirked biting on Dorothea’s lower lip as they kissed.

The two leaned back on Byleth’s desk, Dorothea wrapping a leg around Byleth’s back as she felt her teacher slurping her tongue around in her mouth. With Dorothea already hot and bothered Byleth didn’t want to waste any time getting what she wanted, she stripped both of them down and hopped up on the desk next to her.

“HMMM!” The two moaned still making out and rubbing each other’s breasts as Byleth started moving a hand down between Dorothea’s legs.

“Oh!” She moaned a bit feeling a couple fingers slip into her.

“That’s a cute sound you made.” Byleth whispered nibbling on Dorothea’s ear as she rubbed her wet nethers “Hmm, look how wet you are.”

“MMM I can’t help it.” The singer feigned innocence as she playfully sucked on her finger, plump lips caressing the digit.

Byleth started moving her hand, slowly pumping her fingers in and out, hearing the satisfying schlicking noise coming from the girl’s snatch. Dorothea allowed herself to get rubbed inside, gently pinching and pulling on her own nipples to get herself going.

“Don’t let up.” She moaned as Byleth kissed her cheek “Oh finger my tight little pussy!”

Byleth giggled and pounded her index and middle finger in deeper, palm slapping against Dorothea’s clit and lips. The girl was shaking a bit, her legs twitching as she attempted to not cum so quickly.

“Come on, let it out.” Byleth whispered.

“I…AHHH!” Dorothea gasped and moaned as she started cumming, an arc of her juices squirting out of her needy pussy.

Byleth simply chuckled and then licked her fingers clean, playfully patting Dorothea’s pussy again.

“You might want to get cleaned up.” She told the student “You need to look your best after all.”

“I always look my best.” Dorothea smirked.

Byleth smiled, it was nice to have someone so sexy and open around, though she was nervous about how others might react to Dorothea’s enhancements, but she felt reassured that it would sort itself out.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you want to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**


	4. Oral Exam- Petra

Around the campus of Garreg Mach there was a bit of a buzz about Dorothea, most people noticed a slight change in her appearance but she kept insisting it was just a change in outfit and makeup after some advice from Byleth. Of course, many men took notice of Dorothea and she was all too happy to take notice of them as well.

“Hmm, thankfully it didn’t cause too much of a stink.” Byleth sighed seeing Dorothea chatting up a few boys.

“Yes, but it felt good to try out our powers did it not?” Sothis asked.

“I suppose it was a bit exciting.”

“Exhilarating even.” The Goddess laughed.

The two body sharing friends giggled a bit at the thought. Watching them was Edelgard, and while she thought it was strange her Teacher would sometimes talk and laugh to herself like she was having another conversation with someone, she still felt drawn to her. The thoughts of their time together a few weeks ago still lingered in her mind both out of shame for doing such things with her teacher, and curiously of what it would be like to grow closer to her like that again.

Still as much as Edelgard wanted to be closer to Byleth she still felt a little apprehensive, she knew there was more than met the eye to the attractive woman, Dorothea had gone to see her and now her personality was even more flirty and her above average curves were well above the norm.

“Just what’s going on here…could it be related to ‘that’?” Edelgard wondered walking away “I’ll think about this later, I have other matters to attend to for the plan.”

Byleth did a little cleaning up around her classroom and was heading back to her room and was surprised to see Petra outside.

“Professor!” the girl, a native of the small archipelago nation of Brigid, smiled seeing her “How is you doing today?”

“How are.” Byleth corrected “I’m good, what do you need?”

“I was hoping to be speaking with you.” She said “If you have the moment.”

“I always have time for my students.” Byleth smiled “Come in.”

“You have a nice room professor.” Petra said.

“Thanks, I like to keep it looking nice in case anyone comes over.” Byleth smiled “So what can I help you with Petra?”

“I have noticed the changing in Dorothea.” She said “When I spoke with her about this, she said that she got the advising from you and how feels reenergized. Is this a practice in Fodlan that I was not aware?”

“Well you know it’s not really like that?” Byleth laughed a bit.

“Oh, I see, I simply noticed that you and she are very popular with men, and Edelgard also had many suitors so I simply thought in Fodlan that things were done with more of the openness.” She hummed “I suppose it’s good I asked, it would have been most embarrassing to act first.”

“Yes, it’s good you came to me, if you have questions always come to me, I’m happy to help you understand Fodlan culture more.”

“Perhaps we may benefit from giving her a true taste of Fodlan.” Sothis whispered.

“Well…” Byleth blushed.

“Is something wrong Professor?” Petra asked.

“Well Petra, while Fodlan isn’t always open about flirting and sexuality it’s probably more accepted than in Brigid, and it’s more common among commoners than nobles.” Byleth said.

“Learning how to understand Fodlan culture is my ultimate goal while doing the studying at the monastery” she said “I’d very much appreciate any of your insights.”

“Sure, I’m happy to enlighten you on the saucier parts of Fodlan Culture.” Byleth said slowly reaching for her sword.

“I was surprised to see you and Dorothea actually.” She said “In Brigid was are more relaxed like you, I thought perhaps it was the cultures that were differing but maybe it was the people.”

“Brigid is more open about things like sex?” Byleth asked.

“Yes, it’s not uncommon for us to be more with the flirting side of ourselves.” She told them “Men and women are much more relaxed about such things, taking home suitors to test them out before potential marriages. Though I left Brigid before I was of age so I am unfamiliar with the practice myself, the idea seems a bit odd to me.”

“Well it doesn’t have to be, you just have to relax and let it happen.” Byleth said “HYA!”

“AHH!” Petra gasped as Byleth suddenly slashed her with the sword, no cut was made, though her top had a large slice cut into it “P-Professor-OHHH!”

Petra moaned as her body started to change a bit. The thin native warrior moaned a little as her legs got longer, her skinny frame looking a bit curvier and thicker, especially near the thighs and hips. Petra’s long braided hair got a bit thicker and fuller as it reached down her back while her skin shifted to show off more of her natural muscle tone. Her legs looked long and toned with noticeable musculature around the thighs and calves, her body was like that of a world class sprinter, even her breasts only grew a little more than the size they already were giving her a nice lithe look to her body.

“Oh, Professor my body is feeling…” Petra moaned as her face got some sharper features and her lips filled out more “It’s feeling most good.”

“It’s looking great.” Byleth looked up at her student as she put her hands behind her head to straighten her braid out a bit.

Petra had grown rather tall, taller than Byleth by a good foot, her toned tight body on nearly full display with the short remnants of her skirt being the only clothing left.

“Sorry about surprising you and doing that I’m still trying to figure things out with what this sword lets me do.” Byleth told her.

“I am not minding.” Petra looked at her body “I am feeling most great and looking most great too, I would thank you professor but I am not sure how to be showing the gratitude of this amount.”

“Oh, you can thank me.” Byleth moved close “how about you show me some special techniques from Brigid?”

Petra looked down and smirked “I would be liking that greatly.”

Petra grabbed Byleth’s face and smooched her, the teacher was surprised as the student really became aggressive with the kiss, holding her face close and shoving her tongue into her mouth, swirling and slurping in around inside.

“Oh wow.” Byleth gasped for air as Petra broke the kiss, a trail of saliva connecting their lips.

“Apologies professor, in Brigid that is a common greeting between lovers.” Petra smiled.

“I think I may need to take a trip to Brigid sometime.” Byleth laughed.

“I would be liking to show you my home.” Petra smiled.

The two fell back on the bed and kissed more and more, faces getting plastered with lipstick marks and wet kisses. Byleth got out of her tight armor and felt Petra immediately latch on and start to shower her breasts with more and more kisses.

“Oh, goddess yes Petra.” Byleth moaned feeling the girl kissing and squeezing her more and more.

Petra seemed to know techniques from Brigid that even Byleth was unfamiliar with in her experienced sexual life, the way her tongue traced over her body from pressure point to pressure point, Byleth was wondering if those tattoos on Petra’s body were just for show or maps to places people are sexually weak too. Byleth actually enjoyed the pinkish purple tattoos spread around select spots of Petra’s tanned skin, it gave her a nice exotic look.

“Lay back professor.” Petra instructed.

Byleth normally wouldn’t take commands like that from her students, especially not in bed, but Petra had managed to exceed expectations already so she saw no point in getting in her way. She laid on her back and the large lithe lady leaned over her dragging her tongue down her body, kissing her neck, swirling it around her nipples, dragging it through her cleavage and over her belly button until she was gently starting to apply oral loving to Byleth’s needy pussy.

“HMM!” Byleth moaned as Petra used her fingers in a V-shape to gently spread her folds and start showing off her techniques, tongue probing in slowly before gently and skillfully being dragged up and down the snatch.

“HMM, MMM!” Petra moaned as the sound of her tongue sloppily sliding around inside Byleth provided all the background noise the two needed.

Of course, Petra was using more than just her tongue, one of her thumbs was pressing down on her teacher’s clit while another set of fingers were going in and out of the wet hole to add to the pleasure, Petra all too pleased to lick them while they were inside with her tongue.

“Oh…HMM…more…” Byleth squirmed on the bed “I’m going to…OHHH!”

Byleth orgasmed loudly, spraying out juices that Petra was all to content to lap up easily.

“I see you enjoyed the techniques of Brigid?” Petra asked gently licking each of her fingers.

“Consider me a big fan.” Byleth sighed pleasantly.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you want to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**


	5. Shut In Hobbies- Bernadetta

Garreg Mach had been having a bit of gossip going around about a certain class. The Black Eagles were doing well and with the upcoming Battle of the Eagle and Lion they were an early frontrunner. Not only was Byleth an excellent teacher and commander on their missions, Dorothea and Petra were both excelling in combat and putting the rest of the class to shame. It seemed that Byleth’s enhancements had boosted more than the girls’ beauty and sexual desires but the magical and physical skill as well.

“Excellent job again today everyone, I’ll see you tomorrow have a good weekend.” Byleth dismissed her class.

The class hurriedly gathered their things and started filtering out, Byleth not far behind.

“Professor.” Edelgard came up to her.

“Oh, long time no see, I was starting to think you were avoiding me.” Byleth laughed “What’s up?”

“Is everything okay?” she asked “the last couple weeks you just seem…different.”

“Well I did try and style my hair.” Byleth smiled “It’s nothing you need to worry about though I’m feeling great, the class is doing well and having fun, isn’t that what matters?”

“I suppose.” Edelgard hummed “Lately things just feel off to me.”

“I’m sure it’s nothing you need to worry about.” Byleth said putting a hand on her shoulder and having the girl recoil a bit “Edelgard?”

“I would prefer if you didn’t do such things in public it might…give someone the wrong impression.” She said.

“Oh…” Byleth frowned a bit “I didn’t realize it was like that.”

“It’s not that I don’t appreciate everything you do for me professor.” She said “But I’m going to be Emperor soon and things have already been decided for me that could be damaged if we had nights like that again and…”

“So your Empire is more important for you than being happy?” Byleth pouted a bit.

“No, it’s not that it’s just…” she sighed “It’s complicated.”

“Clearly.” Byleth started walking off.

“Professor I-.” Edelgard sighed “I just.”

“You’ve said enough for now.” Byleth walked off.

Edelgard was still so conflicted, not only with her feelings for her teacher but how people around the professor seemed to be changing and looking different, she wasn’t sure what was going on but she felt like if she got to the bottom of that it might clear up some of her confusion about things.

* * *

Elsewhere on the campus, the shy quiet Bernadetta was near the training grounds, today was her assigned day to do some weapon maintenance, polish the lance shafts, sharpen the axes, things like that. Bernadetta actually didn’t mind this task all that much, it was a chance to just be left alone in a quiet place and work at her own pace, of course she’d rather be in her room drawing or sowing but if she was forced to be outside this was a preferable task to her.

“Bernadetta.’

“EYAAA!” the girl shrieked “Oh Professor! Don’t sneak up on me like that.”

“Sorry.” Her teacher laughed a bit “You’re on weapons duty today right, to you think you could just give my sword a quick polish?”

“You want me, to polish that?” Bernie shivered “A super important super powerful relic weapon?!”

“It’s just like any other sword.” Byleth laughed putting it on the pile “You can do it I’m sure.”

“Professor come on!” Dorothea called out “Those cute guards aren’t gonna wait forever!”

“Sorry, Petra, Dorothea and I have a date with some guards, see you in class Monday!” Byleth ran off “Just leave my sword outside my room when you finish up okay.”

Bernadetta sighed a bit and went back to work, she had no idea how other people could be so confident. Her teacher, Dorothea and Petra were always flirting and picking up guys, even professor Manuela had such confidence. Bernie could barely talk to anyone, yet alone cute boys.

“Not that guys would even look at me compared to them.” She thought out loud “On second thought that’s probably a good thing I’d be mortified if people were always looking at me-OW!”

Given her distracted thought Bernadetta realized she had pricked her finger while polishing Byleth’s Sword of the Creator, it wasn’t a major cut by any means, but it did sting a little.

“At least it’s not bleeding.” She sighed thankfully before putting the sword down “Stupid weird shape with all those edges of course I cut myself.”

Bernadetta finished cleaning and maintaining the weapons and put them all away, her room wasn’t too far from Byleth’s so she took her teacher’s sword and placed it outside her door before going to her own room, locking the door behind her so she wouldn’t be bothered.

She sat down and wiped her forehead, she had a bit of a sweat but not enough to be uncomfortable, she got out some paper and a pencil and started to draw. Bernadetta had an artistic side from sowing interesting little embroideries to painting she found it was a nice way to express herself and something she picked up back in her times locked away at home, though her father only approved of her sowing cause it was “Something becoming of a proper housewife.”

“Haa, at least I’m not at home.” She sighed sketching with a pencil.

Bernie usually sketched whatever came to mind, nothing specific she just let her hand guide her. Still as she drew the small cut she got from the sword glowed slightly and Bernadetta’s body started to change.

As she drew the picture became like that of a person, the curves were exaggerated with a rather large chest and shapely hips, she even seemed to be drawing rather accurate renditions or male genitalia.

“Hmph.” She adjusted her posture a bit, her butt looking softer and plushier in her chair.

She was capable of drawing with one hand so as she did so another hand slowly slipped down into her skirt, gently rubbing her soft lower lips as she doodled increasingly large penises.

“What am I even doing…” she mumbled to herself as she sucked on the tip of her writing utensil, her lips filling out a bit “I don’t know why but I just wanna draw this stuff…maybe this pose?”

She started sketching out two women kissing, then what could be seen as a rendition of Dorothea with a penis nestled between her large breasts, Petra kissing one of them, and even the Professor with her legs spread and a man in a pushup like pose on top of her.

“HMM Professor…” The shut-in moaned as her breasts started pushing out a bit “She really is so pretty; I can see why men always pay attention to her.”

At this point Bernadetta had some how squirmed her way out of her skirt and as her right hand drew her left hand was working away at her needy cunny, rubbing and fingering it gently, her tender thighs filling out to take up more of her seat.

“OHH~” Bernadetta moaned rubbing herself more and more as her top was straining to contain her swelling mounds “I’m so wet~”

Bernie had dropped her pencil and was now leaning back in her seat letting her hand go to work and plunge into her warm wetness as she loudly moaned, so much so that people walking by could hear her sounds of personal pleasure.

“HAAAAA!” She loudly squealed as she squirted out her own love nectar and nearly fell out of her chair.

Suddenly there was a loud knocking on her door and she hurriedly fixed her skirt and flustered over.

“W-Who’s there?” she said, her throat still having a hint of a moan in it.

“Bernadetta it’s Edelgard.” The Empress said “Is everything alright there are some strange noises coming from your room.”

“I’m fine promise!” the girl cracked the door a bit “See.”

“I can’t see anything if you don’t open the door.” Edelgard sighed.

“You can take my word for it.” Bernie said.

“…Open this door.” Edelgard said squinting a bit, she couldn’t see much of her fellow classmate’s face but it seemed like her face was swollen.

“Really it’s nothing.” The shy girl yelped as the empress in the making pushing on the door “WAH!”

She stumbled back as the superior girl walked in, her soft body jiggling a bit.

“Bernadetta?” Edelgard gasped.

She saw a very thick, curvy short stack of a girl looking back at her, top strained from two large breasts and tender thighs with creamy skin on display.

“What’s happened to you?” Edelgard asked.

“I…I don’t know!” Bernie yelled “I was drawing and then I felt weird and my mind was all over the place and things were growing, I mean look at my breasts they’re-!”

Suddenly there was a little surge of growth enough to blow a button off her uniform and send it flying into Edelgard’s forehead.

“Oh, my goddess I’m so sorry!” she yelped.

“Clearly there’s some swelling.” Edelgard sighed “But how?”

“I-I don’t know everything was fine, after class I cleaned the weapons like Professor asked and then came back here.”

“I think it’s time you and I have a conversation with the Professor.” Edelgard sighed tapping her boots “She has some explaining to do.”

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you want to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**


	6. Edelgard

Edelgard stormed through the dorms up to Byleth’s room practically dragging the still aroused Bernadetta with her.

“I’m getting to the bottom of this.” She stood at the door and knocked “Professor!”

“Edelgard?” the teacher answered the door, her hair looking a bit disheveled “This isn’t a great time for me can we talk later?”

“No, we talk now.” Edelgard said “You need to explain some things, like this.”

She angrily pointed over to Bernie who was squeezing her own breasts.

“Umm…yeah come right in.” Byleth sighed.

Edelgard stepped in only to immediately sigh when she saw Dorothea and Petra in their underwear making out on the bed.

“I don’t even know where to start.” The young empress sighed.

“Look I can explain, it’s really complicated.” Byleth said.

“I’m sure.” Edelgard sighed “I thought…well what we did that night was special but clearly you’ll have sex with anything that moves.”

“No, it’s not like that.” Byleth said “I appreciate what we did together, and it was nice, it’s just some stuff’s been going on.”

Byleth tried to explain how she figured out her sword would change people when she slashed them if she focused her power into it and then she couldn’t really help herself but to change Dorothea and Petra.

“But I didn’t change Bernadetta.” Byleth said “She was cleaning my sword today, if she cut herself like she said than I suppose that could be how, I didn’t know it would work like that.”

“But…why?” Edelgard asked.

“I don’t know, it just felt nice to have other people like me around for a change.” Byleth said “And, I think the girls look good, plus their stronger you’ve seen the magic Dorothea’s been slinging around, and Petra’s so much faster too.”

“I suppose they are stronger.” Edelgard sighed “Buy changing people just to make them stronger feels wrong, like manipulating Crests.”

“I didn’t think of it like that.” Byleth frowned “I really felt like I was helping.”

“I’m sorry professor I didn’t mean to make you feel bad.” Edelgard said.

“No, you didn’t.” she said “I just thought…If I could use this power to make them stronger it would be of use to you.”

“Me?”

“Yeah you said you wanted to be an Empress that could change the world.” Byleth took Edelgard’s hand “I just wanted to make things easier on you, train and command your powerful soldiers to help you.”

“Wow, I didn’t know you felt so strongly about it.” Edelgard said “But my dream…professor I can’t ask you to walk that path with me, it would involve going against the world, to do what I need to change the world.”

“I’m sure I could manage it.” Byleth said.

“Jeez promise her the world why don’t you.” Sothis remarked.

“Professor…” Edelgard blushed “Someone like you is more than I deserve, I can’t have you, you’re my teacher…and I’m to be Empress things like choosing love are just not possible for me.”

“You want to change the world but you won’t break a few rules to be with someone you love?” Byleth said “Edelgard Von Hresvelg is that really how weak willed you are.”

“…No.” Edelgard said “You…you’re right.”

She suddenly kissed Byleth, surprising even the green haired girl.

“I want you…and I won’t let anyone get in my way.”

“That’s the commitment I want to see, there’s nothing hotter than a woman with determination.” Byleth laughed.

The two locked lips and kissed some more, no longer keeping themselves apart.

“Professor…” Edelgard whispered “To do what I want…is to overthrow the church, to expose them for what they really are and bring their darkness into the light. Are you sure you can commit to that?”

“…yes.” Byleth kissed her “Something about this place, I’ve felt it was off from the start so I’ll fight right with you.”

They kissed a little more before Edelgard stopped.

“What’s wrong?” Byleth asked.

“I just…I feel like I don’t match up to you.” Edelgard said “Or even the other women of my house.”

“Well if you want…I can change that.” Byleth said “But only if it’s okay with you.”

Edelgard thought about it, the others were stronger, and more beautiful too, if the only side effect was increased arousal the benefits far outweighed the negatives.

“Very well, I see no harm with it now that I know the true cause.” Edelgard said.

“Oh, this will be so fun.” Byleth clapped and grabbed her sword.

“Say where did the other three get off to?” Edelgard asked.

“I think they went back to Dorothea’s room to give Bernadetta a good time.” Byleth giggled “Now then, just stand there and relax, this won’t hurt, it’ll look like it’s painful but it’s safe.”

She pulled her sword back and ran it through Edelgard.

“HMM!” the young princess moaned as she felt energy transferring into her body.

Edelgard’s curves subtly increased, her form staying thin and slender though as her hips and chest flared out for a little hourglass figure. Her white hair grew a bit longer and shinier as her lips plumped up nicely, her nails getting a bit longer too.

“Really is that it?” she hummed touching her face “How strange.”

“Weird I used the same amount of power for Dorothea and Petra but they changed way more.” Byleth hummed.

“Perhaps I’m just perfect as is?” Edelgard said smugly.

“Well I thought you were.” Byleth put her hands on Edelgard’s hips “Now, where were we?”

“HMM!”

The two fell back on the bed giggling and kissing like school girls as they slowly disrobed each other.

“These definitely got a little bigger.” Byleth said tenderly kissing Edelgard’s breasts “A few cupsizes.”

“I’m barely as big as Petra.” She moaned as the professor flicked her tongue over her nipple.

“Size doesn’t mean everything.” Byleth smirked “It’s just nice to have.”

“Noted.” Edelgard said as they kissed again.

With their clothes off the two rubbed their legs against each other’s crotches, needy snatches already glistening with desire.

“Hmm, Professor.” Edelgard moaned.

“You can call me Byleth.” She whispered nibbling on the princess’ ear.

“I just…it feels to strange.” She said “HMM, oh professor!”

Byleth had moved her hands down and started working her fingers against Edelgard’s needy pussy, gently caressing the clit and pushing her middle finger deep inside her.

“Your legs are always so loose.” Byleth smirked “That’s hot.”

Edelgard gently teased her own nipples as Byleth fingered her, long digits pumping away, nails poking at her insides as the young future empress squirmed in place, her body begging for more as gentle moaning passed her lips.

“I can’t let you be the only one making the other feel good, this is a partnership.” Edelgard said slowly getting Byleth to turn around “HMM!”

With the professor on top of her Edelgard put her hands on her ass cheeks and spread them for a full view of the experienced slut’s pussy. She leaned right in and started licking at her, wagging her tongue like a sword and slashing over her slit.

“Yes, Edelgard just like that.” She moaned “Ohh eat my pussy!”

The two started to sixty-nine, tongue and fingers working over each other’s wet holes like mad. Edelgard felt her soft lips pressing against her teacher’s plump vulva, her tongue easily following its own path to pleasure her, mimicking the movements she felt her lover making against her own pleasure hole.

“Professor, so good.” The white-haired girl moaned “HAA!”

Her body shivered with orgasmic bliss as her juices splashed against Byleth’s tongue, of course they weren’t done yet Byleth brought out one of her toys for them to use, a double-sided dildo that they could both use together.

“HMM!” they moaned pushing it into themselves, meeting close to each other, kissing as they rolled their hips, kissing once more.

“I love your lips.” Byleth whispered.

“Yours are so soft too.” Edelgard moaned back.

The both slammed against the dildo, soft breasts jiggling slightly as they held hands, lips tangoing in a lovely dance while became more and more aroused, closer and closer to mutual satisfaction.

“Yes Professor!” Edelgard moaned as her hips pushed forwards and made the slick rubber rod push deeper into her “I’m so close!”

“Me too!” Byleth moaned “EDELGARD!”

Both screamed out together as they orgasmed, juices squirting out and soaking the bedsheets.

“My if only I was tangible, I would join you in a heartbeat.” The spiritual MILF inside Byleth commented.

The two lovers laid on the bed together, kissing and giggling, softly rubbing each other like too old lovers.

“I’m glad to have someone like you by my side professor.” Edelgard said as her rested her head on the older girl’s shoulder.

“I’m glad to be here with you.” Byleth said “Together we’ll change the world.”

“I’ll be counting on you to raise and train my army.” Edelgard said.

“I’m yours to command.” Byleth giggled “If you have someone you want to gain the help up, simply say the world.”

“I have a few recruits in mind.” Edelgard smirked before kissing and starting to spread Byleth’s legs “But we can worry about that tomorrow, tonight I want you.”

“HMMM!”

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you want to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**


	7. The Black Eagles

“They’re certainly enjoying themselves.” Edelgard laughed a bit seeing Dorothea, Petra and Bernadetta lying on the bed together.

“We can’t help it; Bernie is too cute.” Dorothea giggled rubbing the shy girl’s large breasts.

“Yes, she has the cuteness that is most irresistible.” Petra said kissing her neck.

“Edelgard…professor…save me.” The girl squirmed.

“You don’t seem to be in any danger?” Edelgard said.

“Or trouble.” Byleth added “That quivering in your legs makes me think you’re enjoying it.”

“She’s been moaning like she is.” Dorothea said dragging her fingers over Bernie’s slit.

“HMM!” the recluse moaned loudly.

“Go on now, enjoy yourselves.” Edelgard took a seat “Your empress wishes to observe.”

“Pressure’s on then.” Dorothea laughed.

“Fear not Bernadetta this will be most enjoyable for you.” Petra smiled.

The two began showering Bernadetta with kisses, rubbing and squeezing her soft curves as they went.

“HMM!” Bernie moaned as Dorothea spread her legs and flicked her tongue over her plump nethers “OH!”

“Such a cute moan.” Byleth smiled.

“Yes, despite her innocent looks those curves leave little to the imagination.” Edelgard said observing from her seat like a ruler in court, watching Petra put her juicy lips around the shut-in’s nipple and suck on it.

Without really even thinking Edelgard slid her hand down and started rubbing her own leaking lips.

“Oh, HAA!” Bernadetta moaned “That feels so-OHHAAA!”

“Good isn’t it?” Dorothea smirked flicking her tongue around “You’re so wet Bernie, how pent up are you?”

Bernadetta only answered with more moans as Petra bit down on her nipple.

“Professor?” Edelgard hummed “And lovely as ladies are…”

“Yes?” Byleth asked sitting in Edelgard’s lap “What is it my love?”

“I simply find myself…” Edelgard hummed watching the threesome in front of her “Craving a little male companionship. It’s not that you aren’t enough for me but-.”

Byleth silenced her with a kiss.

“I understand completely.” Byleth said “I have cravings as well; I simply wasn’t sure how to bring up such a concept with you.”

“I suppose if we both have an understanding.” Edelgard smiled.

“You will always come first for me, but that doesn’t mean we can’t…mess around a bit.” Byleth said.

“I agree.” Edelgard kissed her.

“Hey Professor I wanted to ask.” Dorothea sat up licking her lips clear of Bernie’s juices “Does that power of yours work on guys? Cause guards are fun and all but they cum like once really quick and it’s not really satisfying you know?”

“I’m not sure.” Byleth said “But the ability to reinforce men would be good too, what do you think Edelgard?”

“You may do as you wish, if my army is to grow, we’ll need to know what we’re working with.” Edelgard hummed.

* * *

There were four members of the Black Eagles still untouched by Byleth’s abilities, three boys and a girl. There was Hubert, Edelgard’s right hand, Ferdinand, a noble and rival of Edelgard, Linhardt, a sleepy lazy boy, and the girl, Cassie a spunky go getter who liked training and making a name for herself. With Edelgard’s permission it was time for them to join the others.

“Good, you’re all here.” Edelgard smiled a bit “We’ve been waiting for you.”

The most obvious thing to note was the slight change in Edelgard’s appearance, she’s always been pretty but there was more luster to her today.

“Are you all that speechless?” Edelgard smirked “I guess I am even more breathtaking than I thought.”

“Of course, you are.” Byleth said.

“Well then Professor, how about you assist out allies and make them a bit more palatable.” Edelgard smiled.

Byleth took out her sword and snapped it into the whip form, charging it with her energy and slashing through all four.

“HMM!” she hissed.

“Are you alright?” Edelgard asked.

“Yes just…that was the most I’ve used I’m a bit tired from that.”

“Maybe you should lie down.” Edelgard said.

“That may be best.” Sothis said “that even took a lot out of me.”

Seeing Byleth out Edelgard soon returned to find her followers had finished changing. All four were in tight or even tattered uniforms, looking attractive and virile.

All three men were looking more toned but to varying degrees. Linhardt was still the skinniest and least muscular of the three his body only showing slight tone, though his cock was rather lengthy. Hubert still had his rather sleek looks and handsome yet dark features, and lastly Ferdinand was the most muscular of the three, still handsome in the face but with a somewhat broad chest and swollen arms in addition to some rather large and engorged looking manhood.

Cassie, the only girl of the bunch to change, was looking rather cute. Her face still seemed kind and caring but her body, while still short, seemed toned like an amazon, with flexible muscle and tight toned abs. Her breasts were still petite but they had a good handful size to them.

“Whoa that was awesome.” Cassie said looking back at her perky bubble butt “I’m hot!”

“Now you’ve seen just what the professor can do.” Edelgard said “We can leave more elaborate explanations for later, for now I desire satisfaction.”

“Lady Edelgard-.”

“I don’t want to hear protests Hubert.” She said squeezing his balls “I wish to hear moans, your Empress commands it.”

“Come on Ferdie.” Dorothea pushed her large breasts against his body “Let’s say you and I have some fun okay.”

“I…I…I’m horny okay!” Bernadetta said falling to her knees before Linhardt.

“That will be leaving us.” Petra said standing tall on her long legs and looking down at Cassie “I hope you are not of the minding.”

Cassie gulped a bit, but she never shied away from a challenge.

“MMWWWAA!” Petra gave her a deep kiss and pulled her over to a bed.

At the same time the three already changed women were on their knees before the newly made men and sucking them off at their own pace.

“Dorothea!” Ferdinand moaned as the idol had her large lips and tits wrapped around his cock, loudly humming and sucking with each bob of her head.

“HMPH!” Bernadetta was nervously sucking on the tip of Linhardt’s cock as she rubbed her own moist folds a bit, she was mortified but to horny to say no.

“Good boy Hubert.” Edelgard said softly licking over his length with skill that astounded him “You won’t cum till I say you can.”

The princess acting so lewdly was almost too much for him to bear, Edelgard was sure he might pass out standing up at one point but that only seemed to excite her into sucking harder and with more interest.

“I am going to enjoy you.” Petra said laying over Cassie.

“I won’t just roll over for you.” Cassie suddenly flipped her and pushed her legs around Petra’s face “HMMM!”

The room was filled with moans as the horny students only grew more and more aroused. The three girls on their knees were happily sucking on dick while Cassie and Petra were tumbling around on the bed, fingering and grabbing each other.

“OH PETRA!” Cassie moaned as her juices dripped down the tribal warrior’s face.

The other girls were still sucking away, but they were starting to crave cum.

“HMM!” Bernadetta gasped as she felt said sticky substance filling her mouth, the salty taste making her squirm as she realized how delicious she found it.

“HAHA!” Dorothea laughed as she made Ferdinand cum, his sticky semen splattering on her soft breasts “My Ferdie you’re so pent up, it’s not good for boys to get like that.”

Finally, Edelgard was deep throating her advisor’s long meaty shaft, gagging a bit.

“Don’t hurt yourself Lady Edelgard.” He moaned a bit trying not to cum and displease her.

“You’ve lasted so long.” Edelgard said letting his long-wet rod out of her mouth “I don’t know whether to be impressed and proud, or aggravated and mad.”

“I’m sorry if I’ve disappointed you.” He said.

“Not at all.” She stroked his cock “You’ve more than met expectations in giving me fuel for my desire.”

She then pouted her smooth lips “Now release, I want to be covered in it, defile your empress with your seed!”

With a moan Hubert was no longer able to hold back and released all over Edelgard’s face, multiple ropes of thick, sticky cum spraying on her pale skin, blobs of it collecting on her lips and even forcing one of her eyes to close.

“Wonderful.” She moaned licking her lips and clearing off her eye.

“HMM, Harder!” Dorothea moaned on all fours as she was getting fucked, her breasts squished against the floor.

“OH AH!” Bernie was moaning as well as she rode Linhardt who was laying on the ground.

Similar moaning and squealing noises were coming from Petra and Cassie who were happily scissoring each other.

“Fear not I won’t request something like that from you.” Edelgard said “I think such a thing might actually make your soul separate from your body.”

The Empress took a seat, content to pleasure herself while she watched the members of her house making love to each other.

* * *

“HNGH!” Byleth groaned laying in her bed “I’m beat, I hope the others are alright.”

“I have a feeling their more than fine.” Sothis hummed a bit “Oh-Just fine.”

Byleth looked over and saw Sothis sitting at her desk, rubbing her wet snatch as her soft breasts wobbled and appeared to leak milk.

“Are you turned on?” Byleth asked seeing the masturbating ghost.

“It would seem the expenditure of that much energy has awakened my own pleasure centers once more.” Sothis moaned “And my breasts, they haven’t leaked like this in ages…I feel like I remember a little more.”

She rapidly rubbed her clit and pinched her nipples, pushing her pleasure to the max.

“Yes…so close!” she moaned stuffing her middle finger in and striking her G-spot “OHHH I SEE IT!”

Sothis loudly orgasmed and at the same time both her and Byleth’s mind was filled with a vision of a strange town full of people only to have it suddenly come under attack and be turned to ruins.

“What was that?” Byleth gasped.

“I believe it was a vision of my memories.” Sothis said “That looked like Zanado, the Red Canyon, where you had to take those whelps on a mission once. I remember once before the name the Goddess Sothis came to mind and now this…I have a feeling I’m starting to remember who I am.”

The small yet mature woman floated over to Byleth.

“Most of my memories are still gone or hazy but I feel confident in one thing.” She said “I am Sothis, the Goddess of Love and Fertility who created all of Fodlan.”

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you want to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**


	8. Quicker Than Expected- Shamir

Byleth was instructing her students on the art of combining magic with swordplay, a rare but useful skill. Still her mind was drifting frequently to Edelgard, her eyes were too. Her beautiful student, and lover, looking back with a smirk.

“Professor.” Edelgard approached after class once all the other students are gone “If you keep staring like that people might get suspicious.”

“I can’t help it you’re just so beautiful.” Byleth kissed her.

“HMM!” Edelgard happily kissed back for a few moments before they broke apart “My room or yours.”

“Neither I’m afraid.” Byleth said “Faculty meeting.”

“What about?”

“I don’t know, probably the usual stuff for upcoming events.” The teacher said “And possibly the recent…uptick in sexual promiscuity.”

“I see…” Edelgard hummed.

“Don’t worry I’ll handle it, you go have your own fun, enjoy yourself.” Byleth smiled walking off.

“Hmm.” Edelgard looked her teacher over as she left “I hate seeing her go but boy it’s nice to watch her leave.”

* * *

“What a meeting.” Byleth sighed as the teacher’s conference with Rhea finally broke up “I thought we were never getting out of there.”

“Tell me about it.” Shamir, the resident best archer in the Knights of Serios said “And what was with them giving you the third degree, who’d you piss off?”

“I don’t know.” Byleth said walking with her “It seems they think I’m a bad influence on the students given how open I am about my own sexual exploits prior to working here, I swear Manuela was more jealous than anything else.”

“Probably because she can’t seem to get any.” Shamir laughed “Still I don’t care, what you do is your business.”

“You seem like a rather experienced woman yourself Shamir.” Byleth smiled.

“I’ve been around the block a few times.” The petite archer said stretching, pushing her average chest out a bit “Though I doubt I have as much experience as you do Professor, no offense.”

“None takes, I doubt you do either.” Byleth joked.

“It’s nice you can be so open professor.” Shamir said “Having someone around who will tell it like it is makes for a nice change of pace from the usual stuffy priests and nuns.”

“You’re not originally from here are you Shamir?”

“No, I’m from Dagda.” Shamir said “A mercenary but Rhea saved me once so I owe the church of favor, so I help out.”

“Dagda, I met a few men from there once.” Byleth smirked “They weren’t half bad, though they lived up to the rumors unfortunately?”

“Huh?”

“The old tavern joke, people from Dagda tend to be quick on their feet, with their wits-.”

“And in bed.” Shamir rolled her eyes “Yeah, I’ve heard that one before.”

“Well I’m curious.” Byleth stopped near her room “to you live up to that rumor?”

“Are you asking to find out?” Shamir blushed a bit.

“If you’re interested.” Byleth smiled stepping in “Come into my pallor little fly.”

“I hate bugs you know.” Shamir said “UGH!”

As soon as Shamir had closed the door Byleth stabbed her, pushing her energy into her sword to change her colleague.

“Don’t worry, this won’t hurt a bit, it’ll all be over in a second.” Byleth smiled.

Shamir moaned as her body was enhanced, her thin lips grew more and more pronounced until she had some of the biggest suckers around placed into a permanent pout on her face. Her thin body got a little leggier as her hips widened slightly. Her shirt rose up a bit both from her growing chest and sliming midsection which now sported a clearly defined six pack. Her breasts, which had been barely a handful swelled up, splitting her shirt and exposing her light creamy skin to the elements, her breasts now looking large and perfectly round. Her ass got even perkier and the thickening of both it and her thighs caused her pants to have a blow out and leave her needy pussy exposed.

“Whoa…” she final calmed down.

“Yes, I know it can be intense, I’m sure you have many questions.” Byleth said.

“…not really.” Shamir shrugged looking at her tits.

“But don’t you want to know about-.”

“Just take off your damn clothes.” Shamir said tossing her top off “Questions later.”

“Good enough for me.” Byleth laughed stripping down.

The two practically tackled each other onto the bed, moaning as they started kissing rather aggressively, naked bodies battling in the darkness and candlelight. Byleth could feel Shamir’s soft lips overpowering hers as they rubbed each other down. Shamir’s hands were a bit rougher than Byleth’s most likely worn from years of bow work but that scratchy sensation only seemed to turn Byleth on more as her nipples were pinched between those experienced fingers.

“Damn Professor you know how to turn a lady one.” Shamir said rubbing her soft nethers a bit as they broke the kiss.

Byleth just laughed before laying on top of Shamir, kissing her and starting to grind her own wet loins against the archer’s. Both women moaned as Byleth took the more aggressive posture to start stimulating them, clits pressing against each other and sending bombardments of nerve signals coursing through them.

“Shamir!” Byleth moaned as their nipples rubbed together too “OHH!”

With both ladies embracing and fucking, lips on both top and bottom pressed together as the grinded on each other faster and faster.

“God yes!” Shamir moaned “I’m gonna…CUM!”

Shamir flooded out some juices as an orgasm rocked her body.

“Oh, I thought you’d last longer.” Byleth said.

“Who said I was done.” Shamir said flipping Byleth onto her back.

She quickly buried her face between Byleth’s tender thighs and started licking her up and down, side to side and even diagonal. Byleth was squirming, Shamir certainly had experience and she was proving it.

“You can go in deep.” Byleth moaned “And those soft lips make it even better!”

Shamir only replied with a muffled moan as her tongue went deeper into Byleth’s love box, making her orgasm. Both instructors were in a state of bliss as they were constantly cumming together, Byleth soon switched positions to scissor with Shamir before Shamir sat on her face.

“So still think Dagdans are quick?” Shamir smirked laying naked next to Byleth.

“In battle yes, in bed no.” Byleth smirked back “Now, do you want answers?”

Byleth explained her powers and how the students had changed thanks to her.

“I see, weird but kinda hot.” Shamir said.

“I could always use a teaching aid in order to show my students more…advanced techniques.” Byleth looked over “Interested in applying for the position?”

“How tough is the interview?” Shamir laughed.

“Oh, nothing you can’t handle.” Byleth said pulling the sheets over them.

“Hmm, professor.”

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you wanna see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**


	9. Growing Strength- Leonie

“Professor.” Edelgard rolled over as the two laid naked in bed together.

“You can just call me Byleth.” The teacher laughed.

“I can’t help it force of habit.” Edelgard smirked “About our…plan.”

“Yes?”

“I think we’ll need more than just my meager force; we need more strong soldiers that can unite this world.” Edelgard said “From all nations and walks of life. Do you think you might be able to assist with that?”

“I suppose I can try.” She said “Students aren’t limited to what house they can be in, are you asking me to recruit some other students?”

“Exactly.” Edelgard kissed her neck “I know how persuasive you can be. You’ve already shown Shamir your light why not others.”

“I’ll do my best, I’m sure some can be turned to this side in no time.” She smiled.

* * *

“HRAA!”

Byleth stepped to the side and danced around a stab from Leonie’s spear. The tomboyish member of the Golden Deer was training with the teacher hoping to pick up more tricks that Jeralt had passed to his daughter.

“You know, you’re pretty strong.” Leonie panted wiping some sweat off her brow “But I’m still Sir Jeralt’s number one student.”

“It’s not a competition.” Byleth chuckled.

“I just don’t get it, how can the daughter of such a strong warrior be so…noncombative.” Leonie said “You seem more interested in things like clothes and makeup than battle.”

“I can do both, they’re not exclusive.” Byleth said “You can look good and fight like a badass, I’m sure Manuela would say the same.”

“I guess it’s just strange how different you are.” The girl sighed “I’ve never been into all that junk so maybe I don’t get it. Still thanks for sparring with me, I wanna get strong, everyone in your house is so powerful.”

“Then maybe helping out in my house will be what you need?” Byleth smiled “Had you considered that, joining the Black Eagles.”

“I mean yeah I’ve thought about it.” Leonie said “I’m not really that tied to the Alliance it just happens to be where I’m from, my dream is to be a world class mercenary like Jeralt so I’ve got a lot to learn and connections to make all over the world.”

“That’s the spirit.” Byleth smiled “I can make you stronger Leonie, just like I did for the others.”

“I’ll do whatever it takes.” Leonie nodded.

“Alright then, I’ll give you a rebirth into someone with strenght and power.” Byleth said “My secret ability.”

Byleth took her sword out and pointed it forward before stabbing.

“Just relax it’ll be fine.” She whispered pulling it back and seeing Leonie starting to change.

Leonie groaned a bit and started getting taller, her shoulders broadened a bit as her height went up more and more. As she got larger her muscles started swelling up too, her body soon taking on a distinct hard and toned look, her arms got bigger and bigger as they bulged up under her shirt, her thighs become hard and solid like logs as they too showed off more and more physical ability. In terms of womanly features Leonie didn’t develop all that much but she didn’t seem to mind she was more than happy to look like an amazon with rock hard abs.

“Whoa!” Leonie gasped now standing taller than Byleth by a couple inches and wearing clothes that looked fit to burst “Professor that was amazing!”

“Well those are some results.” Byleth laughed “You look fierce.”

“I feel it, all this muscle and power just ready to…to…” Leonie smirked “HNGH!”

Leonie flexed her arms and split the sleeves of her shirt like they were nothing before reaching up and just tearing her top off completely.

“I feel like I’m gonna burst with all this strenght.” She laughed “This feels great!”

Leonie walked over and picked up a heavy training weight like it was nothing.

“Thanks professor with this body getting stronger than anyone else will be a piece of cake.” She smiled twirling a spear “But I might need some new weapons these little toothpicks might not cut it.”

“Don’t let all that strenght go to your head.” Byleth laughed “You’ll still need to train hard; a great spear is useless-.”

“Unless it’s sharpened, I know.” Leonie said “Jeralt fed me that line too. Speaking of Jeralt…what do you think he’d think about all this?”

“Huh?”

“Well do you think he’d be able to…handle all of me?” Leonie smirked.

“OH!” Byleth gasped and then chuckled “Well I don’t know, I’ve never seen my father with a woman or anything like that, I suppose you’re welcome to try though…just don’t expect me to start calling you Mom.”

Leonie let out a hearty laugh “Nah Professor I wouldn’t dream of it. Though I’ve learned most of what I can from Master Jeralt…I’d love to keep fighting and learning with you now Professor.”

“I’m sure that can be arranged.” Byleth traced her fingers over Leonie’s abs.

Byleth leaned up on her tiptoes to kiss Leonie before the girl lifted her up like she was nearly weightless, hands grabbing her ass as the leaned over a box.

“Oh, Edelgard is going to love you.” Byleth moaned as Leonie spread her teacher’s legs and just dove right in “HAAA!”

Leonie’s meaty hands dug into Byleth’s tender thighs as her tongue wagged back and forth all over her moist slit, the green haired professor squirming in her grip. Leonie’s lips pressed against Byleth’s snatch in a perfect seal as she buried her tongue deeper and deeper while her luscious and lovely lips twitched against the clit. Byleth felt her breasts wobbling in her armor as she reached down to hold Leonie’s head against her crotch.

“HMPH!” Leonie moaned as she tasted Byleth’s sweet juices on her tongue, the moans of the professor reaching her ears as she felt another torrent of love nectar crashing against her like a raging tide.

“GAAHHHAA!” Byleth screamed out as she climaxed and felt like she was going to explode “Shit…you were almost as good as Edelgard.”

“I’ll take that as a challenge.” Leonie said “To prove that I can surpass her.”

“Good luck with that.” Byleth said letting her eyes roll back a bit as she savored her orgasm “She’s a bit bitchy about things like that, in a good way.”

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns. **

**Suggest what you want to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**


	10. Effort- Hilda

“Haa…” Byleth sighed grading papers “I’m missing one, Hilda skipped another class.”

Hilda was a member of the Golden Deer House, a naturally gifted student in both combat and beauty she had one major fault, she was lazy. She’d been doted on by her family as a child and now had little personal drive, preferring to delegate her tasks to others instead.

“That child will be in for a rude awakening.” Sothis appeared “Perhaps she needs a reprimanding.”

“I was thinking the same thing.” Byleth giggled “A private tutoring session is in order.”

* * *

“Is there a reason you didn’t come to class today?” Byleth asked meeting with Hilda in her office.

“Come on professor do we really need to do this?” Hilda groaned “We all know this is so overrated, you’ll tell me to try harder cause I’ve got ‘real potential’ and then I’ll just keep doing what I’m doing and you won’t care cause I’m cute.”

Byleth just stared at the student, a look of frustration on her face.

“Hilda you came to this academy to study not do nothing all day.” The professor said “Don’t you feel bad wasting the effort of your classmates of the time of your parents but not really trying?”

Hilda shrugged “Not really.”

Byleth sighed loudly and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

“You won’t be able to skate by on looks in the real world.” Byleth said.

“Why you do.” Hilda said.

“Excuse me?”

“Well I mean you’re hot and look good, isn’t that how you got this job?” Hilda asked.

“What do you take me for?” Byleth huffed “Just because I look good doesn’t mean I can’t back it up in battle.”

“But your so pretty why even bother.” Hilda pouted “When you’ve got looks you should use them if you ask me.”

“So, you think looks are all that matters huh?” Byleth smirked a bit “Let’s see if you still think that after this?”

Byleth hit Hilda with her chain-like sword, the girl moaning as her body suddenly felt like it was on fire. Her body got just a bit curvier, Hilda’s natural curves not needing much enhancement. The real star of her change was her musculature, Hilda was strong but she hated getting physical and working up her sweat, but now her natural ability was being brought to the surface.

Every muscle in her body twisted and tightened as it grew larger or more defined, she wasn’t as buff as Leonie but she had more muscle tone than that walking amazon. Her arms looked firm with biceps that popped to life, her deltoids round and firm as well. Her stomach hardened as it formed into a solid eight pack that looked to have been chiseled from marble, her thighs looking clear and defined with sharp lines denoting each individual bundle of muscle.

Hilda’s uniform strained and tightened a bit, but rather than tear it only seemed to cling to her body in a way that made her muscles more obvious.

“HNGH!” Hilda moaned in discomfort “M-My body…”

“See this is your true power, the potential you hide away.” Byleth smiled taking Hilda’s hand and running it over her body “Feel that, those muscles are yours.”

“These tender breasts sitting atop firm pecs.” Byleth groped the student as she guided her hand down “And each and every one of these solid abdominals that you could eat off of.”

“I can’t be…” Hilda moaned as Byleth pushed her hand into her skirt.

“But you are, feel how wet you are, that’s from thinking about your strong body, there’s no shame in a girl having some muscle to her, it just adds character.”

Byleth intertwined her fingers with Hilda and briefly tapped her clit, the student moaning more as Byleth moved her down lover, slipping their fingers passed the moist folds and into her snatch.

Byleth helped Hilda masturbate, the girl’s powerful hips slowly jerking forward to force more of the slicked-up digits into her pussy. Hilda was dripping with desire, her muscles spasming and twitching as she tried to keep herself from losing to the Professor but even, she knew there was no point, outlasting Byleth wasn’t something even a skilled warrior could do.

“Say it Hilda, you like this body don’t you.” Byleth whispered kissing her ear a bit.

“No…”

“Yes, you do, you like being big and strong, with these obvious muscles and the strenght to lift a great axe with one hand.” Byleth kept teasing her “Sure it’s embarrassing to be a woman and have all this pure muscle but you know deep down it’s something you like, forget being pampered, you can take care of yourself can’t you.”

“Y-Yes I can.” Hilda moaned starting to finger herself faster and without Byleth’s lead “I’m not some baby who needs to be coddled.”

“That’s it let it all out.” Byleth smiled.

“I don’t need protection, I’m not weak!” Hilda moaned furiously rubbing her cunt “I’m strong-HAAA!”

Hilda threw her head back and screamed out in orgasmic bliss as her body squirted out a spray of love juice, the fluid loudly splashing on the floor in front of Byleth’s desk as the pink hair princess wannabe panted for air.

“See that felt much better to just let out.” Byleth giggled “Don’t worry Hilda if you join my class, I can show you more ways to be strong and independent, but it will take work so I’ll expect you to put in the effort.”

“Y-Yes professor.” Hilda moaned groggily.

“My oh my you’re getting better at this by the day.” Sothis laughed appearing in the air next to Byleth.

“Yeah, I’m feeling like I’m understanding my powers more and more.” Byleth looked at her hands “It’s strange but…good.”

“I agree.” Sothis casually rubbed her pussy “That was quite a show you two put on, if only I had a corporeal body to join you with.”

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you want to see in the future.**

**First Leonie and now Hilda, weird that there ended up being two “Muscle girl” chapters in a row.**

**Till Next Time!**


End file.
